S e c r e t
by Estefani
Summary: (Written as a Secret Valentine's gift for someone on Deviantart)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia and its characters. All I own is this oneshot.

**A/N:** I wrote this as a secret valentine's gift for someone on Deviantart.

**S****ecret Valentine**

Recalling his childhood memories, Abel and Lukas would played hide and seek along with Emil, Lukas's younger brother and their friends, Tino and Bewald. He would considered Lukas an a best friend and brother. However, those impressions were changed when he started to feel 'weird' around the quiet, serious Norwegian.

His heart would beat fast when someone mentioned Lukas. His body would get a strange sensation when Lukas would give a glance. And the next thing he knew, he couldn't stopped thinking about his childhood friend.

Soon, Abel realized that he was in love with Lukas. Of course, he covered up those feelings by tensing and annoying Lukas who'd give an irritated look in return to protect himself from getting hurt by a rejection or humiliation as he knew that Lukas would never feel the same way.

But he'd never know.

Well, that's what the French, lover-boy Francis Bonnefoy told him.

* * *

Sitting a few inches away from Lukas, Abel couldn't focus on the teacher's lectures as he kept glancing at his crush and made an excuse to the restroom after. When he arrived at the restroom, he found Kiku Honda, a Japanese student there.

Kiku, recently, got together with Natalia Arloskaya, a rather unfriendly Belarusian girl that he was stuck with on a class assignment. Abel had no idea of why would Kiku get together with a crazy chick but he didn't cared and decided to ask the shy boy for advice.

When he admitted his feelings for Lukas, Kiku encouraged him to confess.

Abel knew that Kiku was right about a confession but he wasn't just ready to speak out his romantic feelings toward Lukas yet...

Or was he?

* * *

Valentine's day was almost here and Abel, for sure, was not going to enjoy it. That holiday deteriorated his situation but he kept it cool and joked around in the presences of Lukas, Emil and their friends and fool around in class. Not at once, he didn't noticed a stare from Lukas in a rather unusual sense.

Secretly, Elizabela Hedervary, the head of the boy's love club, would pressured him for a picture of him and Lukas sharing a kiss but Abel would not allow it as he know that he and Lukas were more than just objects for a fujoshi desire.

Some other students pretty much know about his crush on Lukas but they kept quiet about it which he was very grateful for.

* * *

A night before Valentine's day, Abel was caught off guard when Emil sneaks into his dorm room to ask him of why he's been ignoring his brother. At first, Abel denied his claim until he decided to tell Emil the truth of why he's been ignoring Lukas in the past days.

When he told him about how he fell in love with Lukas, Emil just give a soft smile and told him that Lukas felt the same way about him but too shy to admit it. Abel was taken back by this response from Emil but didn't say anything.

On the following day, after walking in on Francis and Arthur Kirkland in a janitor's closet, Abel finally decided to admit this feelings and went to search for Lukas while running into Ivan Braginsky and Yao Wang, a pair of best friends, having a humorous conversation.

* * *

Abel finally found Lukas in a library. Taking a couple of breaths, Abel approached.

"Hey, Lukas. I was looking for you."

Lukas look up from the book that he was reading.

"You've been ignoring me and now you're speaking with me?" Lukas asked with his usual monotone tone, making Abel's heart beat faster.

"...I...well..."

"Spit it out."

"...The reason...I have been ignoring you, it because well..."

Abel was pretty sure that he was ready to confess but...

"I know something's up." Lukas placed the book down on the table and stared. "You're a friend of mine through you'd be annoying at times."

_'Annoying? That's what he thinks of me?'_

"Why do you looked so surprised? You know its the truth."

Such serious look in Lukas's dark blue eyes, making him look more attractive than ever, Abel couldn't take it anymore. Before Lukas could react, he cupped his cheeks and kissed him. Closing his eyes, Abel felt happiness for the first time. As the boys shared their kiss, they were unaware that a picture of them were taken by Elizabela who walked out with a soft, low giggle and hurried to her club room.

When the kiss ended, their faces apart as Lukas stared at Abel with a brush on a his face and look away.

"Why you never told me that you have feelings for me?"

"Because I thought you only see me as a friend!"

"..."

With that silent treatment, Lukas pulled Abel toward him for other kiss and this time, it was deep. VERY deep.

* * *

Night time.

At the Valentine's party and dance, which taken place in the Gymnasium, Emil was chatting with the new transfer student from Hong Kong, outside in the back. Tino and Bewald were making a list of songs for the DJ to play. As they sat on chairs, Natalia rested her head on Kiku's shoulder. Basch Zwingli danced with his girlfriend, Erika Vogel. And other students were doing their own thing.

As for Abel and Lukas, they were outside as well.

Sitting on top of a table, the pair held hands as they look up at the starring sky. They talked about how they were a couple now and wondered if they're going to break up after. Abel just give Lukas a kiss as the answer to the questions; he will never break up with the boy that he love. No matter what people says about them or what they do to them. They don't regretted their feelings for one another and will keep each other close.

Soon, they slept in each other's arms, dreaming about one another in the blissful way.


End file.
